Only the Strongest-The 79th Hunger Games
by Rachael torie b
Summary: SYOT! Everyone knows how you become victor, you kill, there's no other way. 24 goes into the arena, 1 comes out. That's how it is, only the strongest will survive. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Baylyn Drake - Head Game maker **

I sit in my big comfy chair, clicking my red razor sharp nails on my desk. What hideous monsters will be in this years arena? Since I'm head game maker and all I should know these things but I promised I would let my second in command do the honors.

I get up and walk over to my full length mirror, I am definitely looking pale, not getting out much due to the preparations for the games. My dark black hair goes all the way down to my lower back, my pale blue eyes glisten with excitement for the arena I have created, its wondrous.

Giving myself a final once over I walk away from the mirror, I probably shouldn't wear such high hills because I'm so tall, oh well, they make me look good. I can barley wait for the games to begin, I know I should feel bad for the tributes that have to go into my arena but I don't really. I leave the sympathy to my fellow game maker. He always feels so sorry for them but yet he's a game maker. That's just how he is, poor, poor indecisive Glade.

I hurry around the room, gathering the things I want to take with me to the meeting with the president, Arbor Calico. He is so full of himself, much too young to be president in my opinion. I grab my keys, lock the door and head down the hallway with a small smile playing on my lips, these games will be to die for. I laugh out loud at my own lame joke, but it's absolutely true.

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is my first story, it's obviously a SYOT. I don't know if it's going to be good or not, sorry if it stinks. I would really love any and all reviews, so please, please review! Anyway, the form is below and I'll only accept tributes through PM. Please don't be angry with me if your tribute isn't picked, I'll be choosing the ones I think I can handle writing, or just tributes that are really good. Oh, and if you reserve one I will hold that spot for 3 days, and if you haven't submitted the spot goes to somebody else. Well, happy tribute making! ;)**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Top 3 Districts:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family and Friends:**

**In a Relationship?:**

**Strengths (Be realistic):**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Token:**

**Life in District (Ex. Poor, Middle Class, Rich):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Reaped/Volunteer:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Games Strategy:**

**Allies: **

**Anything important I missed or something else you want to add:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hello everyone! Okay, I know the first chapter wasn't all that great, but I do hope this chapter is better, and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review. I still need a lot of tributes, please submit one! There is a tribute list at the end of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jovi Coralee, Game maker

I'm having a lovely dream, all kittens and rainbows, but my demonic alarm clock is beeping, or screaming at me. I turn over, open my eyes and glare at the evil device. I reach over, beat it until it shuts up, and then drop it on the floor. I make my way to the shower, hoping it will make me feel a little more awake. It doesn't, but I get out anyway. I walk to the mirror and start to apply makeup. I add eyeliner to my big hazel eyes, I put on some foundation to hide the dark circles under my eyes, then finally, I apply clear lip gloss to my pretty pink lips. I run my fingers through my long brown hair and walk away from the mirror.

I'm well aware that I'm late for work but as I walk out the door I'm in no hurry, I walk rather slowly, enjoying the early morning light. I get in my cute little red car, a smile coming to my face when I remember all the times the people at work told me I shouldn't drive. They were exaggerating, I'm not the worst driver in the Capital, I came in the third. I pull out of my driveway into the capital traffic, as soon as I do I hear a honk. No big deal, I cut people off every day, so I ignore it and continue to drive. I tap my nails on the steering wheel impatiently, these people don't move fast enough for me.

My mind wonders to the mutts I made for the games, I still have a few finishing touches to add to them before they're ready. It took some time to convince Baylyn to let me make the mutts for the games, she almost didn't, something about I was too young to take on such responsibilities. Well, she finally said yes, and I'm glad she did! They will be absolutely perfect!

I'm suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by a honk and I crashing sound. I look up to realize I rear ended someone, crap. Frantically, I look at my watch, 8:20! I was late at for work at 7:50. I look out the window to see some weird yellow man or woman, standing by the crushed back end of their little yellow bug. I put my car into reverse as they start to walk over, looking not very happy. I start to back away from the mess I made as they start to run toward me, but I'm not in the mood to talk to a mutated banana this morning, By the time I'm driving away it's started to run faster, arms moving wildly about above its head, trying to get my attention. I drive right past it smiling sweetly, happy with the fact that their car was more damaged than mine. Maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all.

I pull up at work at 8:48, my new record for making up lost time. I get out of my car still smiling, but the smile fades when I think about Baylyn, she's going to be so furious with me! I hope she doesn't fire me…..or kill me. Either one seems pretty accurate when I see her face. She stands holding her clip board, squeezing it so tight her knuckles are white. Her face is pulled into a tight smile as well when she greets me. "I have things to do Jovi, don't get in the way because you can't get out of bed," She huffs, all the while smiling her forced I'm-about-to-kill-you smile, flips her hair, and then walks away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, she actually took that very well. Baylyn is definitely a perfectionist, but most of the time she is a very violent perfectionist. The only person that doesn't get intimidated by her is the president and Glade, even though he should.

I turn around to find everyone starring, they love to see some poor person get destroyed by Baylyn but I wasn't that person today. I give them a death glare and then the room is once again filled with busy chatter and other work day noises. I linger there a few more seconds and then go to my desk with all its wonderful buttons and screens. I sit down in my chair and relax before I start typing hurriedly on my keyboard.

"Have trouble getting out of bed this morning." I spin around in my chair, eyes ablaze and ready to stab someone with my pen, but its only Glade. I put down the pen but still glare angrily, "What do want Glade?" I ask, annoyance obvious in my voice. He leans down and smirks, "I can see someone's happy to see me," I roll me eyes, "I think you need glasses," He just laughs. "Baylyn sent me over here to see if you're done with the mutts. You better be by now, she's not happy this morning," There he goes, stating the obvious. "Yeah, I'm almost done. Wanna see?" I ask, hitting a few buttons on my computer. He nods in response.

Light flashes across our faces as the pictures move across the screen. I can't help but smile like a mad man, or mad woman. I look over to seek Glade's approval but he's frowning, showing faint worry lines at the corner of his eyes. I hit a button and the pictures stop, "What do you think?" I ask, he just looks at me and mumbles something that sounds like I'll tell Baylyn but I can't be sure. Wonder what his problem is?

I hit the buttons again to look over my wonderful work, just a few more things to add and then I'll be done. My eyes glance quickly at each of them, the last is my favorite. I know Baylyn won't be mad anymore when she sees them! I start to work on my creations again, I have to finish them before the week is over.

**Tribute List **

**District 1 Male: Daniel Curril (17)**

**District 1 Female: Winter Frays (17)**

**District 2 Male:**

**District 2 Female: Albi Boot (16)**

**District 3 Male: **

**District 3 Female: Isabel Queens (13)**

**District 4 Male: Triton Shell (18)**

**District 4 Female: Starla Terrce (13)**

**District 5 Male:**

**District 5 Female: Nadia Kane (16)**

**District 6 Male:**

**District 6 Female:**

**District 7 Male:**

**District 7 Female: Amber Getur (14)**

**District 8 Male:**

**District 8 Female:**

**District 9 Male:**

**District 9 Female:**

**District 10 Male:**

**District 10 Female: Delilah "Dede" Picket (12)**

**District 11 Male:**

**District 11 Female:**

**District 12 Male:**

**District 12 Female:**

* * *

**A/N Okay people, I need some careers, as in 18 years old. I appreciate younger tributes but I would also like stronger, older tributes. Don't forget to be original and descriptive!**


End file.
